1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved conveyor system for receiving, orienting and conveying pouches and, more particularly, pertains to receiving, orienting and conveying pouches adapted to receive fluid material therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conveyors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, conveyors of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving objects, orienting objects and conveying objects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,782 to Marti discloses an automatic machine for positioning and feeding flat containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,077 to Schmitt discloses an article handling device combination and method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,738 to Lieberman discloses a conveyor mechanism for conveying flexible pouches adapted to contain fluids, granular substances and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,972 to Chilipalski discloses an apparatus for handling liquid filled flexible pouches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,353 to Greenwell discloses an intermittent motion cartoning apparatus for cartoning liquid-filled pouches. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,917 to Mykleby discloses an automatic packaging apparatus and method and flexible pouch therefor. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,145 to Schmidt et al. discloses an automatic container stuffing apparatus and method.
In this respect, the conveyor system for receiving, orienting and conveying pouches according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving, orienting and conveying pouches adapted to receive fluid material therein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved conveyor system for receiving, orienting and conveying pouches which can be used for receiving, orienting and conveying pouches adapted to receive fluid material therein. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.